The present invention relates to a semiconductor unit having a semiconductor device bonded to a conductive layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-243916 discloses a semiconductor unit in which an insulation layer has on its top surface spaced-apart first and second conducive layers. A semiconductor device is bonded to the first conductive layer, and an electrode terminal is bonded to the second conductive layer. The first and second conductive layers are connected by a wire.
There has been a demand for reducing thermal stress that acts on an insulation layer in a semiconductor unit of the above configuration.
The present invention is directed to providing a semiconductor unit of a structure that allows reduction of thermal stress on the insulation layer.